Trial/ Emperor's Hour
Emperor's Hour "Challenge me?, Don't make me laugh. I'll kill you." (This is BLACKSMITH ALCHEMIST'S, or known as Emperor Baria by his YouTube channel, Mock Unit Trial. Originally, the mock was named "Baria" but instead was given the name: "Gravalm." Not to be confused with "Granvalm" the boss in Ryvern) Overview Gravalm, Similar but not same as Emperor Baria '''is a Mock Unit located at the Summoner's Research Lab, requested by the real him as to preserve his memories, if he ever passed. He is only obtainable by completing the trial '''Emperor's Hour, which is available after you defeat ALL the extra dungeons in Grand Gaia, and complete Imperial Ambition. Rewards * Gravalm * 1 Gem * 4,000,000 Zel * 900,000 EXP * Fool's Medallion Preparation You may use up to 3 squads and 2 Item Sets (To be generous) for this fight. Keep in mind that, Unless if you have 1-Hit KO survive buffs (Angel Idol, Goddess Idol, Units, ETC) or units that reduce damage to 1, IT IS ADVISED TO BRING MORE THAN 1 SQUAD, These bosses can WIPE your whole team, so you can have a backup squad. Plan Accordingly. If you do not have any of thee units or for a challenge, use Angel Idols or Goddess Idols instead Recommended Units: * Dark Legend Magress (Can reduce damage to 1 on UBB) * Angelic Champion Nadore (Same as above) * Merciful Beacon Charla (Be lucky that she gives angel Idol on UBB, however, if unlucky, too bad) Trial Centurion "Before you face me, face this, SPARTA MAN!!" - Note that this boss does not need much noting whatsoever, but remember, THIS BOSS CAN HIT YOUR TEAM VERY HARD, keep that in mind. PS: You do get Void Chunk 0.00000000000001 rarely :^) HP - You do not need to know Type - Dark Centurion's skills: * You will know fear... - Massive Dark Attack on a Fixed Unit and removes buffs. Spams Often * Disabling Jab - Fixed Dark Attack on enemy, 50% chance to cause paralysis * Cursed Chain - Massive Fixed dark attack on unit and 100% chance to cause Curse. Not often used. * Fool's Chains - AOE, nothing special, spams often * Centurion's Rage - Casts every 10 turns. Gains very Massive ATK buff for 1 turn. During this time of the buff mitigate or Guard. UBB buffs work aswell * Lost Light - Adds Light element to attack for 10 turns, remains Idle for 1 turn * Death Metal - Strong AOE attack. Spammed Often * Below 70% Health * Forbidden Mechanical - Heals full health. Not cast again * Below 50% Health * Death's Chains - Kills 2 random units * Below 10% Health * Give up now.... - Idle, Grants Angel Idol * THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE - Idle, ur deth is waiting :^) Cast After said skill below * GIVE UP - Idle, cast after said skill, maybe give up now? * THERE IS ONLY RAAGEEE!!!!!!!!!! - Massive AOE, definite to Kill your whole squad, can be survived with: * Angel Idol * Magress or Nadore's UBB * Charla's UBB (Luck Based) * If you managed to survive this, Centurion only casts Fool's Chains after. If not, Centurion Casts Said skill again. = Left Arm (Light) = * Hp: 10000. HIGH DEFENSE, However, no need to worry about this though. * Wrecking Smash - Powerful Fixed Light Attack * Demented Core - Heal itself and Centurion over time. * Wind Up: Left - Massive fixed dark Attack, Causes Sickness, Injury and Weakness. = Right Arm (Fire) = * Void Chunk may drop :^) (This is an Joke) * Wrecking Smash - Powerful fixed light attack * Vice Grip - Powerful Fire, Light and Dark element attack and chance to cause Injury and Weakness * Wind up: Right - Powerful Fixed Dark Attack, causes Curse, Paralysis and Poison. Centurion is now defeated Gravalm NOTES: # Gravalm has MANY SKILLS TO COMPLETELY WIPE YOUR TEAM. Have alot of support, tht's allI could say :^) # more coming soon.. Category:Trials Category:WIP-Trial/Event